Have Yourselves A Merry Little Christmas
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: REVISED! The Gundam pilots in the Christmas Carol… or a version thereof.


**I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing or the plot of the Christmas Carol. They are owned by their respective authors. REVIEW!**

* * *

Duo sighed as he cleaned up his desk after a hard day's work. It was the day before Christmas Eve and while everyone else was at home getting ready for the two 'glorious days' he was still in his office, making sure everything was ready for the first work day after Christmas, before he went back to his two bedroom apartment and his dog – Rudo.

He halted when he saw a crumpled envelope he unburied while cleaning his table. He picked it up with a frown and opened it.

He sneered when he saw it was an invitation to a Christmas party Quatre organized.

'What the hell! For 8 years no contact and all of a sudden he calls me to a Christmas party?' He huffed. 'I don't think so.' He crumpled it into a little ball and threw it in the trashcan. 'I'm just fine without them in my life.' He thought and looked around his office. Everything was ready for him.

He sighed and turned off the lights. He pulled on his winter coat and walked out into the cold winter air. He locked the door of his workshop and put up the alarms before he made his way down the street.

People were singing and laughing and shouting all around him and Duo walked faster. He wanted contact with no one. All he wanted was to lock himself in his apartment for those two days, until everything went back to normal. He wanted nothing to do with all that Christmas Cheer and other shebang.

He shook the snow off of himself and entered his apartment. Rudo greeted him with a few barks, before the German Sheppard strutted back to the fireplace where it was nice and warm.

"Hello to you too, Rudo." Duo said and toed his shoes off. "Had a nice day?" The dog barked shortly again and Duo went for his bedroom to change into dry clothes.

With a sigh he went into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich and poured himself some juice into a glass before he went back into the living room and turned on the TV. He found himself flipping through the channels while he ate.

'A Christmas movie and another Christmas movie and another Christmas movie. Oh look; a _Christmas_ cooking show.' He growled and continued flipping the channels until he found a cartoon channel that lo and behold showed yet _another_ Christmas themed movie. 'I hate Christmas.' He thought and lied back on his couch. Rudo huffed and got up. He jumped on the couch and settled down with his head in his master's lap.

Duo raised a hand and scratched Rudo behind his ears and settled to watch the movie. If he understood right it was about an old man who was visited by some three ghosts. Stupid movie, really.

Soon enough he started dozing off as Rudo's huffing lulled him to sleep.

'I really hate Christmas.' Were his last thoughts as he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Duo was woken up by loud barking and scratching on wooden door.

"Rudo?" He mumbled and slowly sat up in his bed.

Wait a sec.

Bed?

'Didn't I fall asleep on the couch?' He thought and looked around in wonder. The drapes on his windows were drawn together tightly and the only light in the room was provided by his bedside lamp, miserable light though it was. Duo was about to turn it off when the sound of footsteps made him hesitate.

"Hello, Duo." With a shout of surprise Duo fell out of his bed. There before him was a ghostly image of Solo. What was strange, one could see right through him and his once vibrant eyes looked at a hyperventilating Duo with sadness and sorrow.

"S-s-solo?" Duo stuttered and the ghost of his long dead friend nodded his head.

"How have you been, Duo? It's been a while." Solo said and rounded the bed to stand in front of Duo who crawled back and hugged his comforter to his chest. His violet eyes were wide in shock and wonder and his mouth have been moving, but no sound was coming out.

Solo sat down (How can a ghost _sit_ down!) on Duo's bed and crossed his legs. He rested his hands in his lap, his eyes still staring intently at Duo.

"H-how-how can this be? You-you're-"

"Dead?" Solo deadpanned and Duo nodded swallowing over a lump. Solo hummed and shrugged his shoulder. "I guess I am. But I'm afraid you're in a worse situation then I am, my friend." Solo said and Duo frowned.

"How can I be in a worse situation then you? You're-you're dead and I'm alive." Duo said and his voice wavered at the end, and his eyes shone with unshed tears for a second, before Duo pushed them back. He hadn't cried in over 20 years, he sure as hell won't cry now.

"Well, Fey- Duo cringed at his old nickname and his heart jumped a beat. -You may be alive, but you've stopped living." Duo frowned.

"How? I AM alive. And I AM living." Duo said and Solo raised an eyebrow at him.

"You call THIS living?" Solo said and waved his hand around. "A dead end job? No friends? No joy? I mean, Rudo is a good dog, but he can't really kick you over the head when you're doing something idiotic, can he? You are alive; but you aren't living your life, Duo. You even started to hate Christmas! The ONE holiday in the year EVERYONE adores. Why?" Duo huffed.

"Because it's stupid! Everyone is so cheerful and singing and shouting and being happy, when there's nothing to be happy about!" Duo said and Solo shook his head.

"There are a lot of things to be happy about, Duo. Friends, family, the simple feeling of belonging-"

"Well I don't _belong_ anywhere." Duo said and finally picked himself up from the floor. He got back in bed and lied down, his back turned to Solo. "So why don't you piss off and let me wake up." Duo said and Solo raised an eyebrow.

"Wake up? What makes you think this is a dream?" He asked.

"You're dead and I've been working hard this week. You're just a really stupid dream I'll soon wake up from." Solo sighed and shook his head.

"You have long ago stopped dreaming, Duo. It is time you stared again." Duo sat up in his bed when Solo said that and looked at his dead friend.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Tonight, you will be paid a visit by three more ghosts. I'm afraid that this is your last chance, Duo. You were given enough time to sort through your life. If things don't change tonight I'm afraid that tomorrow you will truly stop living."

"What-what do you mean by that!" Duo shouted but with a gust of wind and a flash of thunder Solo vanished, leaving Duo alone in his room, with the grandfather clock ticking ominously on the wall.

Duo sat in his bed heaving.

'This was a dream; just a stupid dream. I've been working too hard lately. Yes, that's it. I'll wake up any minute now.' He thought and lay back down. He calmed his breathing and closed his eyes. 'I just have to wake up and everything will go back to the way it was.' And slowly he fell back to sleep.

* * *

Duo sat up in his bed so quickly his head spun. The stupid grandfather clock ticked midnight. 'That damned thing never worked before.' He thought and ran his fingers through his hair. The memories from before rushed back and his eyes snapped open. He was instantly awake.

"Solo." Duo whispered and looked around his room. Everything was as it was supposed to be. Except that stupid grandfather clock. Duo was about to go back to sleep when a strange light came from under the door that led into the living room. With a frown, Duo stood up and walked to the door. He noticed his hand was shaking as he reached for the doorknob.

'No! It was just a stupid dream! I just left the light on! It was JUST a DREAM!' He thought and opened the door. Almost immediately he was overwhelmed by the smell of fresh backed cookies and eggnog. The fire in the fireplace was warming up the room nicely and there was a big, live, decorated Christmas tree a little away from it with loads of neatly wrapped gifts under it.

'That wasn't there when I went to sleep.' He thought and moved further into the room. Before the fireplace was a rocking chair and someone was seated in it, rocking back and forth. 'And neither was that.' His legs almost mutinied at him but he made himself walk forward. He took careful steps closer to the rocking chair, but before he managed to round it the person spoke.

"It's been a while, little one." Duo fell on his but when the person stood up to reveal Sister Helen just the way Duo always remembered her. The same motherly smile, the same slim figure, same gentle arms clasped before her, but her usually cheerful and understanding eyes were now sad as they gazed at him.

"Sister Helen? What-" She tilted her head to the side slightly and her expression turned to one of wonder.

"Sister Helen?" She spoke as if she was trying to remember. Recognition shone in her eyes and she made and understanding sound. "No, my Child. I am Ghost of Christmas Past." She said and Duo's eyebrows met the line of his hair.

"But you-"

"I only look like sister Helen, because I thought you would be more acceptable of the whole situation." She said and walked forward. She stopped before him and offered him her hand. "Let's go, little one." She said and Duo looked at her hand suspiciously.

"Where?"

"Did your friend explain nothing to you?" She asked and Duo looked up at her in confusion.

"He-he only said I would be visited by three ghosts-" He said and she nodded.

"Yes. You will be shown the past, the present and the future. You have strayed from your path, little one. I am giving you a chance to make it all right again, but I can only do so much. What happens tomorrow is entirely up to you." She said and nodded her head in the direction of her offered hand. Duo hesitated but slowly took her hand.

"What happens if I don't change?" She gave him a sad smile.

"I am only the past, little one. The present, I do not know and I know not the future. I am here to show you the way you were before." She said and spread out her free hand. There was some glittery powder on it and Duo looked at it suspiciously.

"What is-" But before he could finish his question she blew at the powder and it flew in Duo's face. He sneezed and suddenly the whole room started to spin. Duo almost puked from the feeling of weightless spinning and his knees met the floor when it all stopped.

"Open your eyes, little one. We've arrived." She said and Duo opened his eyes, which immediately widened.

"I know this place." He whispered and looked around. All five Gundams were lined up against the walls and there was a small light coming from around a corner. Laughter could be heard and the clinking of glasses followed. "This is Howard's old ship. The one he used during the first war. This is Peacemillion." The ghost smiled and him and nodded.

"Let's go see what's going on, shall we? Don't worry; no one can see us." She said and started walking forwards. Duo stood up slowly and started to follow her. He remembered this; remembered that Christmas. It was just a little while before the end of the Eve wars.

He rounded the corner and the scene before him made his heart constrict and a lump appeared in his throat.

There they were, all 5 of them; laughing, joking, living.

He could see himself, smiling widely; happily. He could see Quatre completely relaxed against Trowa, the taller teen smiling contently. He could see Heero finally without the perfect soldier mask and Wufei laughing at something Quatre said. They were drinking non-alcoholic eggnog and making smores.

They were happy.

"Can you see that, Duo?" The ghost asked. Duo didn't want to look at her. He saw it alright. He saw how happy they all were; how happy he used to be.

'But that was before-before they-' He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away. His hands were fisted so tightly his knuckles turned white. 'Before they betrayed me-'

"Little one?"

"I get it! I want to get out of here!"

"Duo-"

"Get me out of here!" He shouted, but before the ghost could move the Duo of the Past spoke up.

"You know what I wish for Christmas?" He said.

"What Duo?" Quatre of the Past spoke.

"I wish that we could spend all the future Christmases like this-not on Peacemillion!" Duo of the Past spoke quickly when he saw the confused looks. "I mean like _this_. Together. But without the war." He said and Duo of the Present bit into his lip to stop himself from crying.

"If we survive this damn war- Wufei of the Past spoke up -I will personally make sure we do." He said and Duo of the Past grinned at him.

"Me as well." Heero of the Past said and Duo of the Present chocked on his breath.

"Ditto." Trowa of the Past said and Quatre nodded enthusiastically.

"Me too." Duo of the Present let go of a small gasp and shook his head.

"Get me out of here." He croaked out and felt the ghost take his elbow into her hand and the glittering sand flew in his face again. When he opened his eyes he was in his living room. It was back to how it always was. He had yet to look at the ghost and he didn't want to either.

"Why did you show that to me? It doesn't matter anymore; not after what they did." He said and heard a sigh come from behind him.

"You had to see that, little one-"

"WHY!" Whatever he was about to say died on his lips when he saw how the Ghost looked. Before him was no longer a young woman. Now she was an old lady. Her skin was deathly pale and what little hair he could see was silvery white.

"What happened to you?" He gasped out.

"My time has already passed, little one. You cannot find the answers to your questions in the past. I was only supposed to show you how you were before. I was supposed to show you the _you_ that believed in life, the _you_ that lived. I can tell you nothing more." She said and started to disappear, her figure turning to the glittering sand she used to bring Duo to the past. The fire flared in the fireplace and Duo could just stand and stare as she vanished in the air.

He swallowed over a lump in his throat and squeezed his eyes shut.

"A dream. This is all just a dream. I will wake up now and this will all be just a dream." He spoke slowly to himself and if there was anyone there to witness it, they would have seen a single tear drop gather on the lashes of his left eye.

A single tear that didn't slide down his cheek, but never the less it _was_ there.

* * *

"DAMN CLOCK!" Duo shouted and sat up in his bed before he halted and looked around. The clock showed one in the morning and Duo's frantic eyes searched the room. The clock was still chiming the hour, but Duo was too lost in his memories of what happened before to actually take notice. There was no light under the door this time, but the sound of Christmas songs came from the living room.

'So it was just a dream.' He thought and stood up to go and turn off the TV. 'I must have been tired. I don't even remember walking to bed.' He opened the door only to stop dead in his tracks.

"Hello, Child." Duo stared at the man that stood in front of the fireplace with that familiar fatherly look on his face.

"Father Maxwell?" Duo gasped out and the man gave him a small smile.

"You could call me that, but in truth I am Ghost of Christmas Present. I am here to show you everything you are missing because you allowed yourself to fade into the background; because you stopped yourself from living life to the fullest." Duo looked to the side and ground his teeth together.

"I don't want to see it. I think I've had enough of betrayals for one lifetime, thank you very much." He said and looked up when the Ghost sighed.

"You know so very little, Child. Come. Time is short and this you must see before the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come comes to show you your future." The Ghost walked forward and offered Duo his hand. Duo looked at it and took it with a sneer.

"Let's get this over with." He said and the Ghost nodded. He waved his hand and a portal opened in front of them. Duo took a deep breath and together they stepped through the portal of swirling colors. A second later they were in a huge, scarcely lit living room, with a big, lit fireplace as the only source of light. In front of the fire, seated in different armchairs and couches, were 4 of the former Gundam Pilots. They have all changed.

Quatre lost the innocent look he once had. His hair was now longer and framed his aristocratic face nicely. It didn't seem he grew much but he did get a bit wider in the shoulders. He fit well against Trowa, who didn't change much, except filling out nicely. He still wore his hair in the familiar stile, but his eyes showed the tiredness Quatre's eyes showed as well.

Wufei changed the most. His hair was now short, framing his face in soft waves, his eyes were gentler and his stance was more relaxed although he seemed sad.

Duo had to take a deep breath before he looked at Heero.

The man that was once the Perfect soldier was one no more. He was taller. A good head taller then Duo was, his frame was still as perfect as ever but gone was the self-confidence. His eyes were like raging oceans with how his emotions showed in them. He sat in the armchair, his legs pulled under him and his arms crossed over his chest. His lips were pulled into a thin pained line, and his shoulders were hunched under an invisible burden.

"Heero. Guys. What happened to you?" Duo whispered wide eyed.

"Your departure." Duo looked at the Ghost. He was looking at the gathered men with sad, understanding eyes. Duo let go of a sound similar to a huff, although it sounded more like a growl, and looked to the side.

"I would have stayed had they not lied to me. They tricked me! They betrayed me!"

"In your eyes they did, Child and maybe they have realized that what they did was wrong. But do you know the whole truth, Duo? Do you know what really happened?"

"Heero cheated on me, THAT'S what happened!" Duo snapped and looked at the Ghost. "He cheated on me and THEY knew it! They even helped him hide it from me!"

"Are you sure?" The Ghost answered calmly and looked at the men before the fireplace. Duo was about to tell him to bring him back home when Quatre spoke up.

"Do you think he'll come this time?" He asked and Trowa hugged him tighter.

"I don't know, love. It's been 8 years and he hadn't answered our summons once." Quatre pulled himself closer to Trowa as tears of sorrow gathered in his eyes.

"For all we know he could have made it so that any sort of mail either one of us sends him goes straight to the trashcan." Wufei said lowly. "I cannot blame him for it." He said and Duo raised an eyebrow at them. Even though he had a lump in his throat he was determined to stand strong. He didn't want to show how much it hurt him to see them again; how much it hurt to see _him_ again.

Yes. Whatever mail he received from them was instantly deleted or thrown into a trashcan. He never even read it until yesterday.

"I should have told him straight away." Heero spoke up. His voice was deeper, raspier then Duo remembered. It sent a shiver down Duo's spine and brought back memories; memories that Duo worked very hard to suppress.

"I should have told him the moment Relena called me to meet with her." Heero said.

"I was there, Heero, and I went with you when you met with her. I encouraged you in your decision not to tell Duo until you knew what she wanted." Wufei said and Duo sneered at them.

"It doesn't matter.- Heero said -Even if I somehow got the chance to explain I sincerely doubt he would stay long enough to listen."

"If only Relena-"

"I doubt he would listen to her. He would sooner shoot her then listen to what she had to say, Quatre." Trowa said and Quatre frowned.

"Duo wouldn't do it. He wouldn't shoot her." He said.

"Quatre, you fired a woman for spreading a rumor of me being together with her and made sure she would never again work on any of the colonies." Trowa said.

"Everything pointed to me cheating on him, Quatre. It doesn't matter that I never did- Duo's eyes widened and his mouth hung open -what matters is that we all blew it and now we have to face the consequences." Heero said and moved to stand up, but the scene before them froze as Duo finally let go of the breath he was holding.

"See? Not everything is as it seems." The Ghost said and Duo looked at him.

"He-he didn't-"

"Relena wanted to make peace with all of you pilots. The 4 of them knew how insecure you were about Relena and first wanted to make sure she truly wanted to make peace with ALL of you. The time you saw Heero and Relena leave the café together, you hadn't seen Wufei in the café, because they were sitting in the very back. Heero was never alone with Relena, unless he escorted her to her limousine, and usually either Trowa or Quatre did that." Duo started breathing hard somewhere around the middle of the Ghost's explanation.

"They should have told me; they should have included me in from the start!" He said stubbornly even though tears were gathering in his eyes.

"They were trying to protect you. That does not justify their actions. It does not justify them lying to you but it does show that they care, Duo. It does show that they love you and want you in their lives." Duo clenched his eyes tightly shut and his nails cut into the skin of his palms.

"Get me out of here." He hissed. He didn't even hear the loud chimes of a clock. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He shouted and opened his eyes only to find himself floating in darkness.

"Ghost? Ghost where are you?" He asked and looked around, but all he could see was darkness.

A shiver went down his spine and his breath came out as a small white puff. Under his feet, an icy way started to materialize, leading forward. He tried taking a step and found it safe.

"Hello? Anyone here?" He called as he slowly walked forward.

He didn't know how long he walked but a small, gray light appeared before him and his heart jumped in his chest although the lump in his throat grew as an ominous feeling settled in his guts. The light grew and grew the closer he got to it and when he finally stepped into it he found himself on a cobbled stone way. It led to a bridge on which stood a figure in black. Duo hesitated on his way up the bridge but soon he was standing in front of the tall figure.

"Let me guess. Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come." Duo said and the figure nodded.

"You're here to show me my future?" The Ghost nodded again and turned around. It started walking forward and Duo followed. The feeling of dread only grew as they approached a high metal fence. Duo's guts sunk as he realized they were at a graveyard.

"That's far enough." Duo said and stopped in his tracks. "I get it. I die alone and that's all there is to my life if I don't change and go back." The Ghost pointed down the road stubbornly.

"Don't you understand?! I said I get it!" Duo shouted, but the Ghost just wouldn't give up. With a powerful gust of ice cold wind Duo was flung forward and the world turned gray, until his knees met the ground and his breath was kicked out of him. He was afraid to look up but the silent presence of the Ghost beside him told him he had to.

_*He just gave up. He waited for 15 years and then he just gave up.*_ Duo's heart stopped beating when Quatre's voice whispered in the wind.

_*He became more reckless with every mission. In the end I think he really wanted it; he really didn't want to live with the guilt.*_ Wufei's mixed in with the echo of Quatre's sad words and Duo squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to admit to himself what his heart already knew.

_*I'm sorry, brother. I'm sorry we weren't enough to keep you among us.*_ Trowa's voice joined in and Duo's eyes snapped opened. He looked up with a gasp and his eyes settled on the tomb stone. And tears rolled down his cheeks.

**HEERO YUY**

**Gone, but never forgotten**

** May we all meet again one day**

**In a much better place**

"No." Duo gasped and slowly stood up. "This can't be." He growled and rounded on the Ghost. "THIS IS A LIE!" He shouted and grabbed the Ghost by the collar of its coat, but with the move the hood fell and Duo pushed himself away when he saw the face beneath the hood.

"No." Lifeless Prussian blues. "No!" Skin riddled with blue veins. "No!" Wild, chocolate brown hair, dirty from mud and dry leafs. "NO!"

Duo turned and started to run.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" He ran and ran as tears streamed down his face, but the image just wouldn't leave his mind.

_*I'm really sorry, Duo.*_ Duo covered his ears with his hands and just kept on running.

_*I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry.*_ He tripped and fell, but stood up and just kept on running.

_*I only wish-I only wish I got to see you, Duo. One last time.*_ Duo's legs buckled under him and he let go of a pain filled scream.

A scream that echoed into the darkness forever to echo through it.

* * *

Duo woke up with a start and a displeased bark on his left. His alarm clock was beeping his back was aching, his neck was aching and his heart was beating miles per hour.

He frantically looked around himself until his eyes settled on the digital clock. 05:30, 24th of December.

Duo's breathing finally calmed down.

Was it all just a dream?

The image of a dead Heero flashed behind his eyelids and he shook his head.

"No. There's still time. I still have time to make it right." He thought and jumped into action, earning himself another displeased whine from Rudo.

"Come on, Rudo! We're going down to Earth!" The dog huffed and hopped down of the couch. His master was insane.

Truly insane.

* * *

Duo made sure Rudo was safe in the animal cart before he boarder the shuttle. He was nervous and tittering, but he knew he was doing the right thing or at least he thought he was. He sat down and buckled up, before he picked up his cell and dialed a number he never dialed before.

"Hello?" The familiar female voice answered.

"Hello, princess." Duo said seriously.

"D-duo?" Relena spoke in shock.

"It's been a long time, Princess." Duo said.

"Y-yes! Duo, it's so wonderful to hear from you! It's been 8 years-"

"I know and this is not a social call." He said and looked out the window at the countless stars. "I need you to tell me everything." For a second there was silence on the other end.

"Everything?" Relena asked and Duo swallowed over a lump.

"Everything."

* * *

"Come on, Rudo." Duo let Rudo jump in the car he rented on the shuttle-port and drove into the traffic. "Just another hour, Rudo. Just another hour." He said more to reassure himself than his dog, who, were it not for his fur, would look somewhat green if it could be judged by how limp he was and by the sounds of displeasure every time Duo would take a sharp turn.

Duo was about to hit the highway when his eyes fell on a still working store. A small smile tugged on his lips and he stopped the car.

"Just the thing I need."

* * *

Quatre sighed as he looked out the window. They were all gathered in the living room, just like every year, waiting, hoping that Duo would had a present for him. Presents they bought a long, long time ago. Presents they never opened, for they were intended for Duo and Duo alone.

"I guess he's not coming." Quatre said and gave his lover a sad smile when Trowa approached him from behind and placed his big warm hands on Quatre's shoulders.

"Come, love; dinner is ready." Quatre nodded and they were about to join Heero and Wufei in the dining room when the sound of an engine made them look out again and they saw a silver Lexus IS 250C drive in at neck-breaking speed.

"I know only one man who can drive a Lexus that way." Trowa said.

"DUO!" Quatre shouted and ran out of the living room. Trowa ran after him but almost crashed with Heero and Wufei who heard Quatre's shout.

"Did someone say-" Wufei asked and Trowa nodded, but before either could move, Heero ran between them to the entrance.

When all four were out they could only stand and wait as a man got out of the car and took of his glasses.

Same heart shaped face.

Same long, brown braid.

Same devious smile.

Same violet eyes.

"Duo?" Quatre gasped out.

"One and only, Q-bean." Duo rasped out. "Hope I'm not la-" Duo almost chocked on his words when Quatre flung himself in Duo's arms as he cried tears of joy. Duo looked at Trowa who just shrugged helplessly, at Wufei who had a suspicious gleam in his black eyes and at Heero who just stood there, looking at him like Duo was the water Heero was thirsty for.

Quatre pushed back and looked up at Duo (it's seemed Quatre was now the shortest one of the group).

"Welcome home Duo." Quatre said and Duo smiled at him.

"Thanks, Cat. I, erm-hope you have room for one more-" He said. Quatre paled and his eyes widened and he shot a short look at Heero who looked like he woudl faint. Duo turned around slowly and let go of a sharp whistle.

All of them felt a stone fall off their respective hearts when a beautiful German Sheppard jumped out of the car.

"Guys, this is Rudo. He's a good dog. Well trained and loyal to the bone." Duo said and petted Rudo's head. The dog barked and seemed to have doubled in size at the phrase he received from his master.

"Let's go in. I'm sure you're tired from traveling." Trowa said.

"And I'm sure we'll find something for Rudo to eat. We were just about to have dinner." Quatre said and Duo grinned at him.

"Great! I'm starving!" Wufei laughed and Trowa chuckled lowly.

"At least _that_ will never change." Wufei said and Duo smiled widely at him while Quatre giggled beside him.

"Let's go, Duo. We have much to talk about." Duo nodded and patted Rudo's head when the dog nudged his thigh.

"Yeah. Very much to talk about."

* * *

The dinner went well. Duo told everyone about his Workshop on L2. That business was going incredibly good. He told them how he bought Rudo because he couldn't help himself. (I just saw this cute little pup in the window of the shop and it just _clicked_.)

Quatre spoke of his business and his future plans. Trowa, who was Quatre's bodyguard, said how Catherine wanted to see Duo as soon as possible (The circus is still going on? – Yes, they're doing great).

Wufei said he was happy with training the recruits and how he and Sally were thinking about tying the knot (Finally! I thought you'd never do it! – Shut it, Maxwell!).

But when it was Heero's turn he just shrugged his shoulders and with a small smile said that Preventers were alright and how missions were slow lately.

Duo couldn't stop himself from staring at Heero all night. The man changed. He was more open with his emotions, and more often than not Duo would catch Heero with a small smile playing on his full lips. Those Prussian orbs were nostalgic and sad; as if he was resigned to something. As if he gave up hope.

After dinner they made their way to the living room, but before they got out, Duo stopped Heero and kept him in the dinning room.

"Duo?" Heero asked in that low, raspy voice of his and Duo felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Heero, I talked with Relena today." Duo said straight-to-the-point and watched as Heero paled instantly and his eyes turned blank.

"Why?" Heero asked and his voice broke. Duo sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He walked over to the window before he turned to look at Heero. Said man suddenly looked so very small and vulnerable, that Duo felt his heart constrict.

"Why did you tell me about it from the very start, Heero?" Duo asked. He didn't sound angry, he didn't sound upset.

It sounded like he honestly, just wanted to know why. It sounded like he already forgave them, although Heero dared not hope, and he only wanted to know why.

"I remembered- Heero started, but stopped to clear his throat when his voice broke again -I remembered how she hurt you after the second war. I remembered how you felt when she belittled you in front of us all. How you tried to put up a front, but how you were when you thought no one was watching you." Heero stopped and looked at Duo.

"I didn't want to put you through that again. You were-you ARE perfect." Duo's throat closed up and tears stung his eyes. "I knew your self-confidence was low when it came to Relena. It was greatly my fault-"

"Heero, no-"

"-and I didn't want you to start doubting yourself because of her again. I wanted to make sure she wouldn't hurt you again; only to have hurt you myself in the process." Heero looked at the floor and Duo felt his heart almost instantly heal up.

"Heero?" He whispered and slowly approached the other man.

"We're sorry, Duo. I'm so, so sorry." With that Duo pulled Heero into a warm hug and shivered when he felt those strong arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"I'm sorry too, Ro. I'm sorry for not believing you. I'm sorry for leaving without letting you explain. I should have known better." Duo said and hugged Heero tighter when he felt wetness on his neck.

Tears tackled down his cheeks and he didn't even try to stop them. He was back where he belonged. He was home.

"Let's take it slow, okay Ro? I want us to start over again. This time we'll do it right." Duo pushed back and looked up in Heero's stormy, Prussian blue orbs. Heero nodded his head.

"Hai. This time no more secrets. Whatever happens, we go through it together." Duo smiled and nodded.

"Hai. Together."

* * *

"We thought you got lost!" Quatre said when Heero and Duo finally entered the living room. Wufei, Trowa and Quatre were already beside the Christmas tree, waiting to open the presents.

Heero smiled when Duo yelped beside him.

"What's wrong, Duo?"

"I haven't brought any presents." He said and Heero exhaled.

"It doesn't matter. Having you here with us is a big enough present for us." Quatre said and waved them over. But before Heero could pull Duo closer, Duo stopped in his tracks again and grinned.

"Duo?"

"I have brought something." He said, pecked Heero's cheek and ran out of the living room.

"Heero?" Trowa spoke in an inquiring tone of voice.

"I explained everything to him. He's staying." The smiles that spread on everyone's faces were worth thousands of Christmases. Their family was finally complete.

In that moment Duo ran back in with several plastic bags earning himself confused looks. He grinned and placed the bags carefully on the tea table in front of the fireplace.

"Marshmallows, chocolate and cookies, and all the ingredients for a home made eggnog. Alcoholic this time." Duo said with a big grin. A round of laughter shook the room and Rudo, who was resting beside the fireplace just raised his head. 'Human's are weird.' He thought and went back to napping.

"Come on! Let's open those presents!"

* * *

Presents opened and eggnog ready they were about to sit in front the fire to make smores, but Duo jumped up before he properly settled.

"We forgot cups." He said.

"You'll find them in the kitchen." Quatre said and Duo nodded. On his way to the kitchen he stopped in front of the Christmas tree.

"Guys, we forgot one present!" He said and picked up the violet wrapped package from under the tree.

"I didn't see that one." Quatre said. " Who's it from?" He asked and Duo looked for a ticket. He found it and opened it on his way back to the fireplace.

"It only says: May the future be the everlasting surprise everyone is looking forward to." Duo frowned and sat down.

"Well it's not mine." Wufei said.

"It's not mine either." Trowa agreed. Quatre and Heero just shook their heads.

"I didn't even have time to buy presents, let alone wrap them up." Duo said.

"Well? Open it." Heero said and Duo nodded. He took a deep breath and tore the violet wrapping off the gift.

"A picture frame?" Duo wondered and turned it around only to lose his breath.

It was a picture of all the children from the Maxwell orphanage and Duo's old gang, but instead of showing Duo as a kid, he was standing in the back with Sister Helen, Father Maxwell and Solo. Everyone was smiling and behind them was a huge, decorated Christmas tree.

"Duo?" Heero sounded worried. Tears were slowly trailing down Duo's cheeks. Quatre looked at the violet wrap-paper and frowned.

"Duo, there's another note." He said and took it.

"What does it say?" Trowa asked. Heero moved closer to Duo and his eyes widened in surprise when he looked at the picture.

"It says: So you can remember your old family, while you're building a new one. Love, Helen, Maxwell, Solo and the Children. Duo?" Quatre looked up but halted when he saw Heero hugging Duo with a small smile on his face. Although Duo was crying he was also smiling, hugging the picture to his chest like it was a lifeline.

"I guess Christmas miracles do happen." Heero said and ran his hand down Duo's back.

"Yeah. I guess they do." Duo said and pushed himself gently away from Heero. He walked to the fireplace and placed the picture on the, mantel-piece. Heero stood up and hugged Duo from behind. Quatre, Wufei and Trowa approached them and Duo finally, after all these years, felt complete.

"Merry Christmas, guys." Duo said and Heero hugged him tighter.

"Merry Christmas."

Somewhere in the distance the church-bells were chiming midnight. Snow was slowly falling outside, covering all that was wrong in the world with a white cleansing carpet and in a small home a new family was celebrating everything that was worth celebrating in life.

Friendship and Family and the simple sense of belonging.

Merry Christmas, everyone.

* * *

**THE END**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


End file.
